The internet offers a wealth of information that is typically divided into web pages. A web page is a unit of information that is accessible via the internet. Each web page may be available in any one or more of a number of different formats. Example formats include HyperText Markup Language (HTML), Portable Document Format (PDF), and so forth. Each web page may include or otherwise provide access to other types of information in addition to text, such as audio, video, or interactive content.
Web pages include information covering news, hobbies, philosophy, technical matters, entertainment, travel, world cultures, and many other topics. The extent of the information available via the internet provides an opportunity to access many different topics. In fact, the number of web pages and the amount of information that are available over the internet is increasing daily. Much of this information is also updated or otherwise modified on a frequent basis. Unfortunately, the size, scope, and constant alterations of the content offered by the internet can make it difficult to access desired information from among the many multitudes of web pages.